Inuyasha's Anniversary Present
by Kichi88
Summary: Kagome gives Inuyasha an anniversary present that sparks a long journey...... Filled with tears and laughs.......
1. The Present Arrives

Fwa ha ha ha.. this is my first Inuyasha story.. so forgive me if it is stupid.. I do not own Inuyasha or anything of the sort because honestly where can you buy the actual characters?! '.' I don't know either..  
  
  
  
Kagome is visibly nervous (you can tell because she is pacing back and forth..) She keeps glancing at her mom, who is in the kitchen.  
  
Mother: Honey, I don't know when they are going to arrive. But can you please SIT DOWN?! My God that noise gets anno-  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Kagome flies off of the couch and to the front door.. I GOT IT!!  
  
Kagome opens the door and sees a 20-year-old woman, dressed in a business uniform. She is holding a box, neatly wrapped in green wrapping paper with a red ribbon around it.  
  
Kagome takes the box and says thank you. The woman walks down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.  
  
Quickly Kagome sets down the box, grabs her coat runs into the kitchen, kisses her mother, grabs the box, and runs outside to the well.  
  
Kagome jumps into the well, holding onto the box for dear life.  
  
When she appears on the other side Inuyasha and Shippo are sitting on the ground waiting for her.  
  
Meanwhile, back in modern Japan..  
  
The woman dressed in a business suit walks up to an unmarked van. She gets into the back of the van, slams the door and the car speeds away.  
  
Woman: Mission accomplished... Wow that sounds corny ^.^   
  
Back in feudal Japan..  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, so you made us stand here for.. 4 GODDAMN HOURS!! Stupid girl.... *grumble*  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry the delivery person said it would take a half an hour... its not my fault that they were 3 and a half hours late..  
  
Shippo sees the gleaming object in Kagome's hand..  
  
Shippo: PRESENTS!!! Presentspresentspresentspresentspresents..! PRESENTS!  
  
Inuyasha smacks Shippo.. and everyone begins to yell at each other..  
  
MEW!  
  
Everyone freezes..  
  
Kagome: Can you please open your present..  
  
Inuyasha grabs they box and shakes it a little.. looking like a young child on Christmas..  
  
Kagome: JUST OPEN IT!  
  
Shippo: HEY, WHERE'S MINE?!  
  
Inuyasha: Only important people get presents..  
  
Kagome: Well, then I am gonna have to take that back ....  
  
Inuyasha face-faults....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay so that isn't the best writing, but it's the start. I will try to write the next chapter within a few days. tootles! *.^ 


	2. Kagomes Visitors

I do not own Inuyasha.. Or anything of that sort..  
  
Inuyasha gets back up and starts ripping at the wrapping paper....  
  
Kagome: Can you be any gentler?!  
  
Inuyasha: Well I would have had it open sooner if you wouldn't have started harassing me..  
  
Kagome: I HAVE DONE NOTHING OF THAT SORT!!  
  
Kagome runs off crying..  
  
Shippo: Can I open your present?.. PLEASE?  
  
Shippo makes big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Inuyasha: Let me think about it for a second..........hmm...........NO! Anyway I think we should go find Kagome before I open it..  
  
The box starts to shake...  
  
Inuyasha drops the box and Shippo seizing the moment grabs the box and runs off into the opposite direction that Kagome ran.  
  
Inuyasha sits on the ground and pouts..  
  
Inuyasha: Great so Kagome is pissed off.. I can't find Myouga... and.SHIPPO STOLE MY PRESENT!.. *Sniff*  
  
Kagome doesn't stop running for about 10 minutes... When she does stop she can't breathe and she falls onto a tree. She lies there and looks up into the tree for a few seconds, then begins to fall asleep..  
  
Kagome: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ha Ha.. Gave you quite a scare didn't I? Ah, well why aren't you with my half breed little brother.  
  
Sesshomaru shivers at the thought of what he just said.....  
  
Kagome: I really wish you wouldn't do that.. You know JUMP OUT OF TREES and stuff like that... You were very likely to give me a heart attack...  
  
Sesshomaru: And that is bad how?  
  
Kagome just blows him off and starts to walk away...  
  
Sesshomaru: I take it you guys are fighting again...  
  
Kagome: AGAIN?! What?! How do you know when we are fighting... I mean we don't fight.. Couples fight...  
  
Kagome begins to blush..  
  
Sesshomaru: Calm down...  
  
Kagome: THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!  
  
Sesshomaru: Do you really want to know?  
  
Kagome: Yes..  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, pretty much of all of feudal Japan knows when you guys fight...  
  
Kagome: HOW?!  
  
Sesshomaru: Grr.. WE CAN HEAR YOU KNOW!!  
  
Kagome: Oh. heh...  
  
Kagome blushes again...  
  
Sesshomaru: Well I am tired of talking to you...  
  
Sesshomaru jumps into the tree and is gone.  
  
Kagome: All of feudal Japan?!  
  
Kagome hears a noise from in the bushes and she tries to hide behind the tree..  
  
Miroku walks out from behind the bushes humming..  
  
Kagome realizes she is in no danger so she walks out and greets Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Praise to God he has blessed me with the honor of being in your presence on such a lovely day...  
  
Kagome blushes..  
  
Miroku: I take it you and that Inuwasha character are fighting..  
  
Kagome: ITS INUYASHA!!!!!! Heh...  
  
She blushes again..  
  
Miroku: Sorry I..  
  
Kagome: And how do you know we are fighting? All of feudal Japan can't really hear us fight can they?!  
  
Miroku: Calm down, I just guessed because he's not here with you...  
  
Kagome: AND WHY WOULD HE NEED TO BE HERE WITH ME?! IT'S NOT LIKE HES MY HUSBAND OR BOYFRIEND FOR THAT MATTER!!!  
  
Miroku: So it would be okay if I did this?  
  
Miroku grabs Kagome pulls her close and kisses her..  
  
Kagome pulls back..  
  
Kagome: How dare you?! YOU PERVERT!!  
  
This remark seems to echo throughout the whole valley...  
  
Miroku: You know you liked it...  
  
Miroku begins to kiss her again, but this time she is fighting harder to get free... Her resistance is futile...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ha Ha Ha ...... My chapters are getting longer...  
  
Ruwi: Shut up. you are so stupid my stories are better...  
  
Kichi: In your dreams!  
  
They begin to fight..  
  
Sesshomaru: Can we please get back to me?!  
  
LOL! ^.^ Well, sorry if some of you don't know who all the characters are in the future. Cause I watch the Japanese version which is way further along than the English version... But I am trying to keep it simple.. Guess what all Inuyasha fans?! Starting on Jan 12, Inuyasha will be on 5 times a week on Cartoon Network!!! 


	3. Enter Kouga

I do not own.... HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA HAVE TO SAY THAT?!  
  
  
  
Kagome struggles to get free, but it seems like Miroku has the iron grip...  
  
Inuyasha: Now if I knew any better, I would say you had your hands on Kagome, But why would you do that?!....  
  
Kagome managed to break free from Miroku, and she runs over to Inuyasha. She flings her arms around him and they just stand there holding each other for a minute..  
  
Miroku: Oh, Brother...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome then turn away from each other both blushing.... (Awww.. How cute....)  
  
Miroku tries to sneak away during this awkward silence, but doesn't make it far....  
  
Inuyasha: Where do you think you are going?!  
  
Miroku: Umm.. Uh...Er..  
  
Inuyasha: I thought I told you not to touch her?!  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks are no longer pink, they are full-blown red and he is shaking with anger..  
  
Kagome:: (-that means thinking) Why is he getting so upset this is my problem not his. Wow he's really cute when he is angry.  
  
During this time Kagome is staring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?! Didn't we have a talk about this?  
  
Kagome: Eh..Sorry....  
  
Inuyasha is about to beat the shit out of Miroku, when Shippo hops by....  
  
Inuyasha: Come back here you damn little weasel....  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha run after Shippo completely forgetting about Miroku...  
  
Kagome: Huff...why...huff...are we...huff...chasing..  
  
Inuyasha: That little brat stole my present....  
  
Kagome: YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T OPEN IT YET?!  
  
(Isn't it amazing that no matter how tired she is she always has enough energy to yell? ^.*)  
  
Inuyasha: Well its hard when you run in one direction and Shippo runs in another..... I had to choose by priority...I mean....  
  
Kagome: Heh..... Umm...  
  
They have ANOTHER awkward moment.... Then in the silence they are able to hear paper rustling..  
  
Kagome: What the?!  
  
Inuyasha is already looking over the bush...  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN IT SHIPPO!  
  
Shippo: I didn't open it yet...I swear...  
  
Inuyasha snatches the present out of Shippo's hands....  
  
Back in modern Japan....  
  
Woman in suit: Now all we have to do is get back to feudal Japan before midnight and our plan will work...  
  
Woman: Fwa ha ha ha ha....  
  
Back in feudal Japan  
  
Miroku is watching Kagome and Inuyasha from behind a tree and realizes that he just can't resist Kagome... He runs up to her turns her around and is about to kiss her when...  
  
BANG!  
  
Miroku falls over....  
  
Kouga runs over and holds Kagome....  
  
Kagome has no idea what has been going on, and she allows herself to be held.  
  
Kagome:: Ah I love the Smell of Inuyasha's hair..  
  
Kagome: HEY WAIT A SECOND?!  
  
Kagome jumps back and looks at Kougra.  
  
Kagome: What is it National Rape Kagome Day?!  
  
Inuyasha goes to attack Kouga, but is stopped by Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha don't hurt him... He did save me....  
  
This time Inuyasha turns beet red and has to walk away..  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha what's wrong?!  
  
Kagome:: He sure is acting funny today...  
  
Inuyasha: I don't want to talk about it!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground harder than Kagome intended him to....  
  
By this Miroku and Kouga had started fighting on their own.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry I didn't mean..  
  
Inuyasha: Come with me I want to give you something....  
  
Kagome: Where are we going?  
  
Inuyasha: Behind those bushes....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kichi: Do you know what would REALLY suck? If I were to stop writing this story right now...  
  
Ruwi: DON'T YOU DARE!!  
  
Kichi: I won't don't worry...  
  
Sorry about how long it took for these 2 chapters to come out there is something wrong with my computer... But if you want me to continue on.... review. 


	4. A Present is Given

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.....  
  
Okay I liked you people's reviews.. Thanx... ^.^ I'm sorry if you don't like the format.. But that's the only way I can write this.. So TOO BAD deal with it..*.^ And if you guys REALLY like a story, mine or not you need to put people as your favorite authors and such... It's good publicity.. Not mine though. I love you people..  
  
  
  
The van that the woman was in circles around town for a while. Then after about a half an hour pulls up to Kagome's house again. The woman gets out and walks to the well.....  
  
Woman: Its going be nice to be home.  
  
The woman jumps into the well.  
  
When she makes it to the other side she is greeted by Naraku, in his human form.  
  
Naraku: Go behind those trees and change into your normal clothes, before someone sees you.  
  
Woman: Do you have my clothes?  
  
Naraku: Of course I do...  
  
Naraku hands the woman her clothes and she goes behind the bushes to change.  
  
Naraku: Could she be any slower?!  
  
The woman emerged dressed in her normal garb...  
  
The woman: The package was delivered successfully.  
  
Naraku: There are times when I am so glad I had a detachment....  
  
(If you didn't know his detachment's name is Kagura)  
  
Kagura: I have done my work may I leave now?  
  
Naraku you are dismissed.  
  
Back to Kagome and Inuyasha.... Kagome follows Inuyasha behind the bushes, blushing all the while. Inuyasha stops in the shelter behind the trees and bushes.... The noises from Kougra and Miroku slowly fade away as Kagome and Inuyasha stand there looking at each other....  
  
Kagome: Heh... You said you had something for me?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, I know that you really cared about this whole anniversary thing. So, with the help of Sota and your mother I got you this...  
  
Inuyasha pulls out a beautifully wrapped box with a ribbon on it. Kagome is speechless (That's a 1st.. *.^)  
  
She quickly unwraps the paper, and finds a box. She opens this box and finds a smaller box, but this one is a jewelry box.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha it's beautiful....  
  
Inuyasha: Open it.  
  
Kagome: Okay  
  
By this time Kagome is shaking. She opens the box to find a diamond ring. She throws herself on Inuyasha and hugs him.  
  
Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and realizes she is crying.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you...  
  
Kagome leans in to kiss Inuyasha. Their lips are only centimeters apart...  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pull apart.  
  
They run out to see Shippo tied to a tree..  
  
Inuyasha: Do we HAVE to get him down?!  
  
Kagome: Yes....  
  
Shippo: They stole your present!!  
  
Inuyasha Jumps into the trees. Kagome begins to untie Shippo, when Inuyasha gets back with a torn and tattered box.  
  
Kagome: I don't think that my present even comes close to yours...  
  
Inuyasha: Its okay.  
  
Inuyasha begins to pull the remaining paper off of the box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have a way of torturing you people don't I? A good website for reference, like if you don't know who some of the characters are is www.fellinawell.com  
  
Kichi: Ha Ha HA I like it.  
  
Ruwi: Yeah I do too..  
  
Kichi: YOU AGREE W/ ME?!  
  
Ruwi: Yeah I am allowed to aren't I?  
  
Kichi: Hmm..  
  
Kichi looks at Ruwi suspiciously..  
  
If you like Gundam Wing Ruwi Demon has a REALLY good story..... *Cough* not *cough*  
  
I am kidding its good.... 


	5. And You Thought It Was A Kitten

Disclaimer: ..........  
  
Lol you guys are so funny... I love you guys..... Hmm... Lindy....send me your email.... Lol guys I would NEVER make Inuyasha marry Kagome... that would ruin the whole plot. but anyway......  
  
Kagome and Shippo watch as Inuyasha opens the box.....  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo: WHAT?!  
  
They all look down and see a cat.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU GAVE ME A CAT DEMON?!  
  
At this time the cat grows to about 3 times the size of Inuyasha.  
  
Unison: Uh oh.....  
  
The giant cat demon proceeds to spit fire at the threesome.. and believe it or not they begin to run.....  
  
Kagome: That wasn't what I ordered!!!  
  
Shippo: You just don't want to admit that you gave him a bad present...  
  
Thwack!  
  
Kagome picks Shippo up off of the ground and proceeds to run. They seek shelter behind some bushes....  
  
Kagome hushed: I ordered a kitten... Not a cat demon....  
  
Inuyasha: When were you here without me with you?! Kagome you could have been killed! This isn't your world, its very dangerous and you can't defend yourself...  
  
Inuyasha continues to lecture Kagome for about 5 more minutes....  
  
Inuyasha: and blah blah blah blah blah.... You stupid girl...  
  
(Or at least that's what it sounds like *.^)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... It's coming back!  
  
Inuyasha grabs Kagome and Shippo and jumps into the trees. They are on a branch towards the lower half of the tree.  
  
Kagome: Wait a second. I bought that cat in my world how can it be a...  
  
(Dun dun dun! Wow a quick one she is...)  
  
The giant cat proceeds to walk below them. Suddenly the cat stops walking around. The cat looks in all directions, except for up, and its concentrates very hard.  
  
Kagome: What's it doing?!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up...  
  
Kagome: Don't you tell me to shut up...  
  
The cat began to fly. It flew up to about eye level with Inuyasha, but couldn't see him because of the branches.  
  
Unison: Phew...  
  
The cat demon settles down at the bottom of the tree. It is now night and our favorite characters have a perfect hiding spot.  
  
Kagome: We should go ahead and go to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah that cat demon isn't going to sleep well....  
  
Shippo: ZZZ...zzzzzzz...  
  
Kagome: Well, he must not be too scared.  
  
Kagome sat back down on the branch and started to doze off.  
  
Kagome:: Its funny how the stars reflect out of Inuyasha's eyes when he's thinking...  
  
Inuyasha stands up.  
  
Kagome: Where are you going?! Please don't leave.  
  
Inuyasha: Its okay I am just going to the top of the tree for a better view.  
  
Kagome: Can I go with?  
  
Inuyasha: Okay.  
  
Kagome climbs on Inuyasha's back and he climbs to the very top of the tree. You can see for miles, and it seems like the stars never end.  
  
Kagome: Thank you again for the present. It is beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha: I still fail to see why a rock on a band is worth so much to you, but Sota said you would like it.  
  
Kagome: For once he was right.....  
  
Kagome begins to fall asleep. She sways back and forth for a second, and then Inuyasha takes her in his arms, and they both fall asleep together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lol, that's the last time that I'll end a chapter like that, so don't get used to it....  
  
Ruwi: Aww how cute...  
  
Kichi: Yeah it is, but Im not complaining....  
  
Ruwi: I wish I had a boyfriend!!!!  
  
Ruwi runs off crying....  
  
Kichi: Grr....  
  
I love how supportive you guys are..... Feel free to e-mail me or IM me cause I would really like to hear you guy's opinions in detail.... Thanx again... 


	6. The Mourning After

Lol hey my peoples! I miss u guys sooo much! Well you guys prolly hate me now because I didn't write in so long, but I had a very good reason.. My best friend's mom died on x-mas eve and I have been spending a lot of time at her house.. Anyway back to my story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are lying together peacefully, when the sun rises. Shippo is sleeping on a branch below him, and he starts to fidget.  
  
Shippo shivers when he feels something-wet roll down his face, but alas he is sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up and realized what had happened, and he couldn't find a way to get out of his position without awaking Kagome. He shrugs his shoulders and decides that there is no need to get up.  
  
He's way too comfy *.^  
  
Shippo starts to shake harder as the liquid runs off of his face, and finally is wakes him up.  
  
Shippo: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are suddenly awakened by a blood-curdling scream. Miroku is hiding in a bush at the base of the tree, and Kouga is nowhere to be found..  
  
Inuyasha stands up quickly forgetting that Kagome was there. He accidentally causes her to fall down and hit the ground, which is about 25 feet down.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh shit!  
  
Inuyasha:: Okay I can jumps down and make sure that Kagome is alright or I can go check on Shippo...  
  
Inuyasha goes to help Shippo..  
  
When Inuyasha arrives he sees that Shippo is being pinned down by the giant cat demon.  
  
Shippo: Help... Me... Please...  
  
From down below you hear a woman: DOWN KIRARA!  
  
The giant cat then returns to its little kitten form. It turns and looks at Inuyasha and tilts its head to the side.  
  
Kirara: MEW!  
  
Inuyasha flashes a slight grin then turns to get down the tree, so he can get back to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha gets to the bottom of the tree and sees Kagome lying on the ground, Miroku is next to her giving her CPR....  
  
Inuyasha: I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!  
  
Inuyasha is raising his sword when...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha bends down and notices that Kagome's head is bleeding in the back.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I don't feel to well.  
  
Inuyasha puts his finger over her lips..  
  
Kagome then faints, and Inuyasha begins to cry. He grabs her into his arms.  
  
Inuyasha: Its all my fault.. If I hadn't...  
  
Shippo walks up to Miroku.  
  
Shippo: what's he doin?  
  
Miroku: This isn't something a child should see...  
  
At that moment Miroku pins Shippo's face on the ground...Shippo is flailing his arms around and he looks like a trout... yes a trout  
  
Inuyasha picks up Kagome and starts off towards the village. Kagome was going to need a doctor. ~~~~~~~  
  
Ewww another serious one... Grr. don't worry I have a funny idea for the next chapter, but it is going to be a while.  
  
Kichi: Lol This chapter sux!  
  
Ruwi: Yeah you are right...  
  
Kichi turns and looks at Ruwi with a hurt expression...  
  
Ruwi: WHAT?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay sorry about the 1 typo Kouga 


	7. This Isnt Long Enough to be a Chapter So...

Okay so maybe I have frustrated you all and made you all mad at me... SO What? Gr. I was writing another story u should check it out it is quite funny..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha realizes that he is crying, and accidentally drops Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha:: What I don't cry. why am I crying.. What is wrong with me.  
  
Myouga: Well, I just think that you are stupid you never should have...  
  
BAM!  
  
Myouga: Hrm.rn  
  
Inuyasha: Why must I be surrounded by total idiots?!  
  
Inuyasha takes a few steps forward and trips over a tree branch. He falls flat on his face and you can hear Shippo giggling.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Shippo: What? Don't get mad at me because you are stupi..  
  
BAM!  
  
Miroku: You really shouldn't hit people like that.  
  
Inuyasha: Where in the hell did you come from?  
  
Miroku: That is not the point, the point is we need to get Kagome to Keade.  
  
Miroku walks over to Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: I will carry Kagome. You have been carrying her for quite some time and I can't help but to feel partially to blame for all of this.  
  
Miroku picks up Kagome. Inuyasha opens his mouth to object but changes his mind who knows why  
  
Inuyasha: So I take it you won the fight against KOUGA?  
  
Miroku: Of course I did..  
  
Inuyasha: I am surprised. I couldn't see you beating a woman... Much less... Miroku: Inuyasha... Why are you so bitter towards me? What have I ever done to you?..  
  
Inuyasha: Don't even go there....  
  
Miroku: We have been traveling together for quite some time now... I don't want this to continue on...  
  
Inuyasha: Do you want to know why I have a problem with you?  
  
Miroku: Yes...  
  
Inuyasha: Its because you cant keep your hands off of all of the girls we meet..  
  
Miroku: You aren't jealous of me and Kagom..  
  
Inuyasha: I don't care how you treat Kagome.. It just gets a little gross..  
  
Miroku: give me some credit.. I haven't tried to touch her in quite some time..I feel proud of myself..  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah forever ago.. I just have one favor to ask.. GET YOUR HAND OFF OF KAGOMES ASS!  
  
Miroku blushes a little and takes his hand off of Kagome's butt..  
  
Miroku: Damn it....caught me..  
  
Shippo giggles again...  
  
Inuyasha: Where do you people keep coming from?!  
  
Shippo: That doesn't matter. Miroku what I think your problem is, is that Kagome and Inuyasha are.involved..  
  
Inuyasha begins to beat Shippo on the head...  
  
Shippo: No fair.. Ouch .. I don't know what that means.. OWW!  
  
Kagome stirs a little... everyone looks at her..  
  
Kagome whispering: sit....  
  
Inuyasha hits the ground..  
  
They continue on. as the town enters sight we leave them.. You can still hear Inuyasha yelling..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kichi: the end!  
  
Ruwi: no it can't be the end!  
  
Kichi: I am kidding relax.. 


	8. The Fighting Continues

Lol okay I am gonna try to make this a long one. this is gonna be hard... Well I must be brave... *sob* ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our group is headed towards the town.. When..  
  
Miroku: How obvious was it?  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Miroku: That I had my hands on Kagome's....  
  
Inuyasha: Can we drop this?!  
  
Miroku: I was just wondering...  
  
Inuyasha: Listen to me you son of a bit...  
  
Shippo: You really shouldn't talk that way, in front of women or children... It's rude.. And you should apologize..  
  
Inuyasha: So you expect me to apologize to the women and children that are here?  
  
Shippo preparing himself to be hit.: It would be nice...  
  
Inuyasha: Sure, Okay. Shippo I am sorry for speaking that way in front of you.. Do I really have to apologize to the women...  
  
Shippo: Please...  
  
Inuyasha: Okay if I must... Miroku I am sorry..  
  
Miroku face faults...  
  
Inuyasha laughs...  
  
Kagome is lying on the ground...  
  
Inuyasha runs over and holds her..  
  
Inuyasha: I am sorry.  
  
Shippo To Miroku : I think I understand.. Inuyasha loves her doesn't he..  
  
Miroku: I guess there are no secrets now..  
  
Shippo: Okay its good to know that we are on the same level..  
  
Miroku: Yep we are...  
  
Shippo: What is sex?  
  
Miroku: Oh my God..  
  
Miroku face faults again..  
  
Shippo: But I thought we have no secrets.. TELL ME!  
  
Miroku: Okay so we still have secrets..  
  
Inuyasha picks up Kagome and begins walking again.. At this time they are so close to the town you can smell the beaver baking in the oven...  
  
Inuyasha: Where is that stupid old hag?!  
  
Miroku: You really shouldn't say that when you know that she has treated your wounds so many times...  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up.  
  
Miroku: and for that matter..  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Miroku: Let me finish...  
  
Inuyasha: Damnit SHUT UP!  
  
Miroku: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: I can smell a demon...  
  
Miroku: Oh great..  
  
Inuyasha: Okay we have to get Kagome to Kaede first.. Then we can go get the demon..  
  
Miroku: It seems as though he has finally gotten his priorities in order..  
  
Inuyasha: Then we could go pick up the new and improved Kagome... THEN WE CAN KILL THE DEMON!  
  
Miroku: Geez..  
  
Inuyasha carries Kagome to Kaede's hut Wow now why would she be there? Inside he can see Kaede boiling something.  
  
Inuyasha: Old hag. Fix her while I go find the demon.  
  
Kaede: Ye shouldn't go without Kagome. For ye doesn't have enough wit to fight alone and win.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you saying that I am...  
  
Miroku: Stupid, Ignorant, Rude, Cruel...  
  
Inuyasha hits Miroku over the head...  
  
Miroku: I was just...  
  
Shippo: You can't be mad at him for stating the obvious..  
  
Shippo runs in fear while ducking..  
  
Inuyasha: CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?!  
  
Kaede: This isn't going to take long I would really suggest that you wait until..  
  
Inuyasha: We are leaving now.  
  
Kaede: Please don't go... Ye wont be safe and ye will be in terrible danger. for the demon you speak of is a very strong one and must contain many shards of the Shikon Jewel..  
  
Inuyasha: We have never had a problem before and I doubt we will now...  
  
Kaede: Ye must be very careful... Good luck..  
  
Inuyasha struts out of the door..  
  
Miroku to Kaede: We are gonna need it..  
  
Inuyasha walks outside, and lifts his nose up to the air...  
  
Miroku: Hmm.. While you are doing that.. Can we follow the demonic screams that are coming from over there?  
  
Inuyasha: Smart ass...  
  
Miroku: I am not. I am just smarter than you are...  
  
Shippo from behind a bush: And trust me that doesn't have to be too smart...  
  
Inuyasha: Oh don't worry you'll get your turn too you little brat..  
  
Inuyasha turns to the left and sniffs violently in the air..  
  
Inuyasha: This way.  
  
Miroku: But the screaming people are this way..  
  
Inuyasha: Okay then.. I'll go this way you go the other way..  
  
Miroku: Okay.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine.  
  
Miroku: Fine.  
  
They both turn in opposite directions.. And stomp off..  
  
Shippo: Jezzle..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kichi: Wow that was another bad one. but that doesn't matter..  
  
Ruwi: Why not..  
  
Kichi: Because no one likes this story...  
  
Ruwi: yes they do..  
  
Kichi: How do you know?!  
  
Ruwi: B/c I can read their minds...  
  
Kichi: But that doesn't help me..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You guys really need to review... If you don't, then I don't know what you guys like or don't like.. And I am not gonna right another chapter unless if I get at least 10 reviews..... 


End file.
